


Museum Piece

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Illegal Activities, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Readers Birthday surprise involves some stealing and old momentoes.





	Museum Piece

The whole team knew that Y/N snuck out at night, had been doing so since she arrived so they just always brushed it off as she’s visiting family or friends or maybe just partying but never anything law-breaking.   
Climbing back into her room through the window, Y/N placed her newly acquired object on her bed before closing the window and move the object out of sight. Laying back in her bed, she checked another thing off her list making her smile. Putting her book away she rested her head against the pillow that was placed on her bed and closed her eyes to get some sleep.  
A few hours later, Y/N woke to the light buzzing of her phone alarm. Getting up she turned off the alarm before walking into her wardrobe grabbing out the object she had acquired last night and putting it on.  
Brushing her hair and walking out of the room, she headed to the kitchen to start on the next part of her plan. BREAKFAST!  
Knowing the two super soldiers would be up and in the gym, she started on making breakfast for all three of them. Pancakes, some toast, fruit and pots of tea and coffee.  
Cutting up the fresh fruit Y/N asked, “Jarvis, are Barnes and Rogers still in the gym?”  
“Yes Ma'am,” Jarvis replied, “Is there anything else?”  
“No, thank you, Jarvis, that is all.” You replied putting the fruit into a bowl.  
After making the pancakes and toast Y/N placed everything on a food trolley before heading towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator Y/N moved the trolley to the left of the space before pressing the gym floor. While heading down she played with the buttons and undoing a few for comfort.   
As the elevator doors slid open Y/N put a smile on her face before pushing the trolley out of the elevator and into the gym space.   
“Hey boys, breakfast is here.” Y/N said loudly, which made the boys turn rapidly.  
“Y/N… That wouldn’t be from the museum would it?” Steve asked looking rather fatherly.  
Looking away from Steve, Y/N skipped over to Bucky, “Happy Birthday Mr Barnes.”  
“Y/N?” Bucky said sternly.  
“I was going to return it. I promise Mr Roger.” Y/N said looking sadly, “I just wanted it to be a surprise for Mr Barnes.”  
“Tonight you return it but until then let's celebrate birthdays missed,” Bucky said smiling.


End file.
